


Clexa Twilight

by The_Real_Heda



Series: Clexa Twilight [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Abby and Jake don't exist, Clexa, Clexa Endgame, F/F, F/M, Octaven, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Real_Heda/pseuds/The_Real_Heda
Summary: Lexa never thought moving to Ton DC would be a good thing, but when she meets a certain blonde with striking blue eyes and a big secret who somehow is like a magnet to her. She thinks that maybe she's going to be alright after all. If only she knew the surprises her life has in store.





	1. The Arrival

Moving to Ton DC from Polis was not something I was looking forward to. Polis was always sunny and that's where her mom, Anastasia Woods, lived. But unfortunately for Lexa, her stepdad, Augustine, was traveling for football and her mom wanted to be with him so it was decided that Lexa would be going to live with her father. 

Lexa's father, Gustus Woods, was the sheriff of the always rainy town that is Ton DC. Lexa used to spend months at her fathers house but as she got older she ended up spending less and less time there until she just stopped going altogether. It's been 5 years since she last saw her father and she looked forward to seeing him but she wasn't looking forward to moving to the town that always rains and has none of her friends, especially in the middle of the school year.

Her dad picked her up from the airport and they didn't talk on the ride home besides the casual greetings and catching up. 

They got to the house and he helped Lexa bring her stuff up to her old room. "I didn't know how you liked your sheets so I got you these," he said as he pointed to the dark purple and black duvet and sheets. "They're fine, thanks dad," Lexa responded with a smile. "Well ok then, I'll let you get settled in. The bathroom is down the hall and my door is always open if you need anything," he said as he made his way out. 

"I almost forgot," he said as he peaked back in Lexa's room, "Billy Black will be coming over later to see you. He's missed you since you last visited and apparently so has Finn. I'll let you know when they get here," Gustus said before finally exiting her room.

Lexa looked around the room that she'd be spending the next few years of her life in and sighed.

Lexa had been putting her stuff away and getting everything settled for the past hour and a half and she was just about finished when she heard her dad announce the Black's had arrived and were waiting for her. Lexa made her way downstairs and out the door to greet Billy and Finn. 

She remembered them from when she used to spend time at her fathers house. Billy was super nice and she liked to view him as her uncle and Finn was sweet as well. When they were younger they would go on silly adventures together all the time.

"Look who it is, Lexa woods alive and well and in the flesh!" Billy said as she made her way over to give him a hug. "Long time no see Billy, it's nice to see you again," Lexa said as she pulled away. "Hey Lexa," Finn said as he came around the side of a beat up old orange truck. His hair was jet black and long and he looked great. Anyone with eyes could tell that he was very handsome but if Lexa wasn't already almost 101% sure she was gay, she would have considered seeing herself with him in the near future.

"Hey Finn, its good to see you," Lexa said as Finn pulled her into a hug. The four of them reminisced and caught up until Billy and Finn decided it was time to go. "Here's your new keys Lexa," Billy said. "For what?" She asked but pieced it together and found that they were talking about the truck. "I thought it would be nice for you to have something to get around in so I bought it off Billy here as a homecoming gift to you," her father said. Lexa turned and hugged her father and then did the same for Billy and Finn. "Thanks guys this is awesome," she said to all three of them.

The Black's had left and Lexa was once again left to her own devices for the night. She finished getting her room together and made herself some dinner. After that she showered and got ready for bed. Checking her backpack one last time to make sure everything was ready for tomorrow, she got into bed. The last thing she thought before going into a deep sleep was "hopefully everything works out".


	2. Chapter 2

Lexa awoke to her blaring alarm clock and all she wished to do was go back to bed. Today was the first day she went to school at Ton DC high school and she really just wished this day would be over. She got ready for the day and when she was done she headed out the door and to school

She parked her truck and made it into school. After getting her schedule from the office Lexa hopelessly wandered the halls in search of her first class.

"Need any help?" A guy asked. "Yea I can't really find my first class," Lexa told him as she fiddled with her hands. "Looks like you have chem first period, so do I, can I walk you?" The boy asked. "Sure that would be great thanks," Lexa told him. She knew that if she hadn't found him that she would probably be late to class and she did not want that, especially on her first day of school. "I'm Jasper by the way." "Lexa," she told Jasper. "Well Lexa, looks like you've made a new friend. Will you come sit with me and my friends at lunch? I promise they don't bite," he said. Lexa thought that it wouldn't be so bad because she knew no one else here so it would be nice to not start off as a loaner. "Sure, thanks Jasper I'll see you then."

They got to the class and after talking to the teacher Lexa found a seat next to a blonde who was focusing on a book. Something about the blonde just couldn't make her look away. And when the blonde finally seemed to acknowledge Lexa's presence and look up Lexa turned around so fast she gave herself whiplash. She could feel the blondes eyes on her and it felt like the girl was burning holes into the side of her neck.

Lexa knew she must look weird because she was breathing way harder than normal and she was pretty sure that she was sweating lightly even though it was 40 degrees. She just didn't understand the affect that the girl had on her to make her act like this.

"Hi," the blonde suddenly said. Lexa turned towards her and found herself staring into the ocean that are the mystery girls blue eyes. The blonde was smiling at her and Lexa would be lying if she said that that smile didn't do things to her. "H-hey," Lexa said and she immediately face palmed herself for how stupid she sounded. "I'm Clarke, Clarke Cullen," the blonde, Clarke, said. "Lexa Woods," Lexa told her. "Well Lexa, it was nice to meet you," Clarke said. And before Lexa could respond the bell rang signaling the start of class.

Lexa was screwed. As soon as she looked at Clarke she couldn't look away for the life of her. She honestly didn't know what it was about this girl that made her feel so attracted to her. What also confused her was that it seemed like Clarke couldn't look away either, or at least she didn't want to, which, at the same time sent butterflies to her stomach and confused her to no end. They stared at each other like that until the teacher finally cleared his throat which made Lexa finally look up to the board but she could feel Clarke still staring at her.

After what felt like an eternity class was finally over and Lexa felt like she could breath again. Lexa had math which was uneventful and all Lexa wanted was for lunch to start so she could finally relax. History was the same and finally it was lunch and Lexa could not be happier for the break.

"Hey Lexa," Jasper said as he walked up to her, "ready to meet the rest of the group?" "Yea sure," is all Lexa said. They walked to a table where three other people were sitting who looked to be having a serious conversation. "Hey guys, this is Lexa," Jasper said to them which immediately stopped their conversation to look at her. "Hi," Lexa said. "Hey Lexa, im Anya," the girl with the dark brunette hair. "I'm Harper, it's nice to meet you," said the one with the one with the sandy blonde hair. "And I'm Monty, the smart one," said the boy with with black hair. "Nice to meet you guys," Lexa told them. They seemed like cool people to hang around with and as they went back to their conversation they included her in it and she was surprised how easy it was to get into a rhythm with them.

Lexa got hungry after about ten minutes of talking so she excused herself to get something to eat. While Lexa was picking out food she could tell how alive the cafeteria was. For being such a small school they really seemed to have a lot of energy, but suddenly it was like it got five times quieter as most people looked out the window and others glanced but went back to whatever they were doing.

Lexa looked out the window to see what everyone was looking for but all she saw was bushes. "Just wait for it," Anya suddenly said from behind Lexa. "Wait for what?" Lexa asked, confused of what could possibly have elicited such an odd change in the other students behavior. "The Cullens," was all Anya said.

Suddenly two people appeared holding hands, "That's Aden and Charlotte, they're dating which is weird because they are all Dr. Cullens kids but they're dating but no one questions it. And those ones are Raven and Octavia," Anya said as two girls walked in behind them. "And finally there's-" "Clarke," Lexa said as she saw Clarke emerge by herself as all of the Cullen's sat down at their own table. "Yea it is, how do you know her?" Anya asked. "She's in my chem class and she talked to me," Lexa answered with a shrug. "She talked to you!" Anya said as her jaw dropped to the floor. "Yea is that bad?" Lexa asked confused as to why this was such a big deal. "The Cullen's don't talk to anyone but each other. Basically every guy and girl are drooling over Clarke but she never even gives any of them the time of day," Anya said. Lexa felt butterflies go to her stomach at the fact that Clarke decided to talk to her out of everyone else here that would be willing to be with her.

Lexa hadn't notice she was staring until she saw Clarke staring back at her with a puzzled look on her face like she was trying to figure her out while the rest of the Cullen's were giving her dirty looks, or pretty damn close to a dirty look.

The rest of the school went by in a bore. Lexa found out that she shared English with Clarke as well but they didn't talk to each other which Lexa was grateful for but Clarke was still staring at her which made it a lot harder to learn.

The rest of the week went by like that and Lexa was glad that she was able to fall into a routine. The next Monday rolled by and it was sunny which rarely happened but Lexa wasn't complaining, she missed the sun and was glad it finally came out. When Lexa got into Chem she didn't see Clarke but Lexa just thought she was probably sick but she found it weird when she got to lunch and none of the other Cullen's were there.

"Clarke's not here," Anya said and Lexa snapped her head in Anya's direction, "oh come on, you can't tell me that you weren't just looking around for her, Dr.Cullen and his wife take them out of school to go on some sort of hiking trip. I wish my parents were like that," Anya said. Lexa couldn't figure out why the news made her sad but she had a feeling it was due to the blonde who had suddenly appeared in her life.

The days after that were boring. Even though Lexa was growing closer to her group of friends she still found her days to be dull whenever the blonde wasn't at school. Lexa silently willed the sun to go away so that it could be gloomy and she could get chance to see the blonde again.

The next day the sun was nowhere to be found and Lexa thanked whatever gods were listening for answering her prayer as she quickly got ready for school. When chem rolled around even though Lexa was hoping Clarke was there seeing her still shocked her. "Hi Lexa," Clarke said with that smile, the smile that made Lexa feel things like no other. "Hi Clarke" Lexa said, mentally high fiving herself for not making a fool out of herself this time. "How was the hiking trip?" Lexa asked hoping she wasn't crossing any lines. Clarke looked at her with confusion on her face, "What hiking trip?" She asked. It was Lexa's turn to look thoroughly confused. "Don't you guys go on a camping trip with Dr. and Mrs. Cullen when it's sunny?" Lexa asked. Something must've clicked in Clarke's head because she answered, "Oh yea it was great to be able to take advantage of the sunlight that we had since we don't get it often." Before Lexa could respond the bell rang signaling that class was starting. Just like last time she could feel Clarke's eyes on her the entire class but tried to ignore it. She didn't know why but it gave her butterflies and goosebumps at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

The next week seemed to fly by for Lexa. Every day she sat with Jasper and the gang, having taken more of a liking to Anya than the rest of them. Things were also going well with her and Clarke. They talked before their classes that they shared whenever they got the chance. Lexa was infatuated with Clarke, while she was open and nice to Lexa, she had this sort of mysteriousness to her that drew Lexa in.

“It's called the Drop Ship,” Jasper was telling them during lunch. He was telling the group about a new arcade place that had opened up in Arkadia. “You only want to go because of that girl that you know works there, Maya right,” Monty asked, obviously having conversed with Jasper about this beforehand. “Whatever, I think it's gonna be fun, you guys in it what?,” Jasper asked.

A chorus of “sure” and “whatever” came from around the table before I excused myself to get some food. I was grabbing to grab an orange until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped, causing me to drop my orange and I turned around to see Clarke. She had reached down to catch my orange midday so fast that she was already standing back up before I could even blink.

“Hey Lex,” Clarke said with a smile, and I'd be lying if I said that hearing that nickname come from her mouth didn't make me feel something. “H-Hey” I said, mentally facepalming myself for sounding so awkward. “I believe this is yours,” she told me as she gave me my orange that I had dropped back with a smirk, knowing she was the reason for my awkwardness. “Thanks,” I said, glad I managed to sound normal again. “No problem,” she said.

“What are you doing this weekend?” I asked her after a moment of silence. “I don't know, why do you ask?” She asked me with a smirk, the same smirk that made me extremely hot and bothered. “Uhh..,” I said still dazed before I saw her smirk widen and I shook my head to bring myself back to the present. “My friends and I are going to this arcade and I was wondering if you wanted to tag along?” “Which one?” She asked. “The Drop Ship, its in Arcadia. Have you heard of it?” I asked. The smile on her face faded as she responded, “I've heard of it but I can't go over to Arcadia.” “Why,” I asked with genuine curiosity. “Family stuff,” she replied stiffly. 

I could feel an awkward tension between us and I'm sure she could as well. “Well I have to go now but I really do hope you have fun, maybe we could hang out another time?” She asked, smile now firmly placed back on her face. “Sure,” I reply. As she walked away all I could think was that I was in way too deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I write the next chapter I wanted to know if I should do it in Lexa' point of view, or if we should take a dive into Clarke's mind and see what's going on there.
> 
> Let me know in the comments below,
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it took so lit for me to update I hit major writers block!
> 
> This chapter we take a look into Clarke's life as well as see Lexa and her friends go to the arcade.
> 
> Also, for anyone who still needed clarification, I am not doing the love triangle from twilight. Or, at least not how they did it. Yes Lexa is lesbian and yes she will be with clarke. Finn will try to pursue her but there will be no overall relationship. I noticed that I had put that in the relationship and I am sorry for the mix up and all the confusion.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!

This was Clarke's fourth run in 3 days, which is very unusual considering that she can go at 3 days on one run. She knows the reason why she's craving more than usual, but she doesn't want to admit it.

Clarke was currently stalking a rather large deer. She was hidden behind a log watching as the deer drank from the stream. The animal kept its guard up, even though it couldn't see anything it sensed it wasn't alone. Clarke waited until the deer dipped its head down, then struck. 

From where her hiding place was, she couldn't immediately pounce on top of the deer because it was too far. The deer took off running and Clarke chased after. They weaved in and out of trees like it was routine until finally the deer slowed. In that single second that the deer slowed down, even just for a second, it was over.

Clarke leapt onto the deer and they both came crashing down. They rolled and tousled, the deer trying it's hardest to break free from the iron grip Clarke had on it. The deer twisted and turned but in the end, it wasn't enough. Clarke sunk her teeth into the deers neck and drained all the blood from the animal.

On her way back home she couldn't help but let her thoughts drift to Lexa. The human enraptured her in ways she could never understand. She couldn't get her off her mind and she knew it would only end in trouble, yet she couldn't bring herself to stay away.

Clarke tried to sneak back into her room but as soon as she landed through the window she was bombarded with questions. "Where were you Clarke?" Raven asked. "I went out on a run," Clarke responded. "Just running?" Octavia asked with a raised eyebrow. "Ok fine, I hunted, you happy now?" Clarke said. "This is the fourth time in a few days Clarke obviously there is something going on with you and I'm pretty sure it has something to do with that stupid mundane girl you seem to be infatuated with!" Raven stated.

Clarke pushed Raven so hard she rammed into the wall and made a dent. She ran up to Raven and held her up to the wall with her arm pressed on her neck. "Don't you dare talk about her like that!" Clarke yelled. Octavia tried to pull her back but Clarke just used one hand to push her away. By now everyone was coming in the room to see the commotion. "Clarke," Carlisle says as he comes up beside her and puts a hand on her arm, "Calm down, Raven means you no harm."

Clarke clenched her eyes shut to reign in her anger before releasing her hold on Raven and backing away. Everyone was staring at her and it was starting to become to much. She pushed past everyone and went upstairs to the study and shut the door.

It wasn't long after that the door opened and someone walked in. "I got it alright, I shouldn't have overreacted," Clarke said as Esme came and sat beside her. "You know Raven didn't mean to upset you," Esme told her. "I know, it's just when she said that something inside of me ticked and I just went off. I couldn't control myself," Clarke responded.

"Could it possibly have anything to do with the girl that Raven was talking about?" Esme asked. Clarke tensed at that and was about to snap but Esme cut her off. "I don't mean it in a bad way I'm just asking. I haven't seen you react this strongly about someone and I'm kind of worried about you." Clarke calmed down at that. "I just..." she started, "I don't know what it is about her but, whenever I'm with her, I feel like I can just be myself and she won't care or judge me. I feel like I can share anything with her and know that she won't tell anyone unless I asked her too. I feel so many things when I'm with her but mostly I feel... alive."

"I see... well I know you know the consequences if this goes wrong correct?" She asked. When she saw Clarke nod she continued, "Then I suggest you do what makes you happy, I haven't seen something effect you like this since you were turned so I know this girl must mean a lot to you. So I say, that if this girl is what you want, then you should be with her. Because at the end of the day as long as your happy, we're happy."

Clarke had never been more grateful for Esme than in that moment. When Esme and Carlisle had first turned her, she had resented them for making her continue to live when all she wanted was to die. But now, Clarke couldn't be more thankful.

After her and Esme's chat, Clarke went to go find Raven. She found her in her room on the balcony, enjoying the scenery their house provided them with. "I'm guessing you're not here to throw me against the wall again?" Raven asked without turning around to look at Clarke. "Look Raven, I'm sorry. I overreacted and I shouldn't have, I know you were just trying to protect me," Clarke responded. "I just don't get what's so special about her that you would risk everything," Raven said as she turned around to face Clarke. 

"She's special Raven, she IS everything. With one look she makes me feel like maybe all this is worth it. I'd go through everything all over again if I knew that I got to meet her," Clarke answered, and if this was any other situation Raven would make a comment about Clarke being 'whipped' but she had a feeling this was not the time. "If she makes you this happy, then I'm happy Clarke. Just, please be careful, because this doesn't just effect you," Raven warned. She trusted Clarke and wanted nothing more than for her to be happy, it was the human she didn't trust. "I promise Raven, I know what I'm doing and Lexa isn't going to be a problem," Clarke assured her. All she could do was hope she was right.

\-------

"Whose ready to get their butts kicked in NASCAR," Jasper said as they were walking up to the arcade doors. "Oh please Jordan, you have never beat me in a racing game and you know it, I don't know why this time you think it will be any different," Anya retorted.

Lexa listened to them bicker back and forth amused. She was so glad that she had met a group of people who'd accepted her into the group so easily. She knew that without them, her time in Polis would not be nearly as enjoyable. Even with her newly acquired group of friends, Lexa still felt that at times, something was missing.

Lexa was a lot of things, but not naive. She knew what was causing her to feel this way. It was the same person who made her get butterflies just by being in her presence. The same person who made her go weak in the knees with her smile and who made her feel dangerous things with her smirk.

She really wished Clarke was here. As much as she loved her new friends, she realised that she could never be truly happy without the blonde haired beauty. She didn't know why she felt like this or when her world suddenly started revolving around the other girl but she decided to focus on her friends tonight.

As the group walked over to the NASCAR game, with Jasper and Anya still bickering about who was going to win, Lexa walked up beside Monty. "Who are you putting your money on? Monty asked. "I bet 20$ that both of them will lose," Lexa told him. "You're on," Monty said with complete confidence. Lexa just smirked and walked over to get in one of the seats to play along with Anya, Jasper, and Harper. "Alright guys, the only rule is everyone has to use manual," Anya told them.

Lexa didn't tell the others but when she lived with her mom her favourite place to be was the arcade. She did an insane amount of chores so that she could go and play, racing games in particular being her strong suit. 

As soon as the race started Lexa tuned everything else out, all she saw was the road in front of her. The reason Lexa was so good at these racing games was because she put herself into the position of the driver. Using manual was simple for her, it was like reciting a line from a poem. 1st gear, wait ten seconds, 2nd gear, go back to first on turn, straight to 3rd gear, wait ten seconds, 4th gear, then repeat.

While the others were trash talking and ramming into each other, Lexa stayed silent. She never took the lead but made sure to stay neck and neck with the person in second. As they rounded the final turn Lexa had her boost ready and ten seconds out from the finish line she activated the boost and flew past Jasper who was right behind Anya and right before they hit the finish line Lexa pulled in front of Anya for the win.

Everyone in their group had gone completely silent. They all stared at her with wide eyes and dropped jaws. Lexa got up and walked to Monty, "I believe you owe me twenty bucks." Monty just handed it to her but continued to gape. "H-how did you...," Jasper started, still not being able to comprehend what had just happened. "Oh, I must've forgotten to tell you all, I used to basically live in the arcade when I lived with my mom," Lexa said with a grin. Everyone just continued to stare at her in shock until Anya spoke up, "You and I are going to be very good friends." Her and Lexa burst out laughing and soon they were all laughing which earned them some weird looks from the other people in the arcade.

The group split after that. Jasper and Anya went off together to see who could win the most games while Monty and Harper went off on there own. Lexa had went and joined both groups at some point but she mostly went around on her own.

Lexa was currently in the middle of a basketball shooting game when she felt someone come up behind her. "I'm surprised the women's national team hasn't asked you to play with them yet," Finn said as he came to stand beside her. "Oh they did, I had a quiz that day that I couldn't miss so I had to turn them done," Lexa shot back with a smirk. Finn just chuckled beside her. After Lexa finished her game Finn challenged her to play which led to 20 minutes of them playing against each other, even attracting the attention of some random people who were playing.

"Ok ok you win, I can't beat you," Finn said after Lexa beat Finn 15 games in a row. "Looking back at it we really should've included money in this bet, I would be rich right now," Lexa retorted. They walked around playing a few more games until two boys walked up to them. "Lexa this is Bellamy and Miller, guys this is Lexa," Finn introduced them. Bellamy had dark curly hair and brown eyes and looked like he could take anybody down if they do much as looked at him the wrong way. Miller on the other hand looked a lot nicer and greeted her with a warm smile. 

"Hey Lexa, I see you met some new friends," Harper said as she and Monty came to stand next to Lexa. "Oh yea Harper, Monty meet Finn, I used to play with him a lot when we were kids and this is Bellamy and Miller, I just met them," Lexa informed them. "Hey guys, well I'm glad you could keep Lexa company, she was kinda bummed at her when Clarke Cullen said no to coming with her," Harper said. "The Cullen's don't come here," Bellamy said before Lexa could respond to Harper.

Lexa was confused when Bellamy said that but even more so when she saw Finn glaring daggers at him for what he just said. "Ok... well me and Harper are going to go play some more games but Lexa we came over to tell you that we are all gonna head out in about 20-30 minutes," Monty informed her. "Ok I'll meet you guys then just text me and I'll find you," Lexa responded and waved at them as they walked off. "Well boys me and Lexa still have a few more games to compete at so I'll meet with you when we're done with that," Finn told Bellamy and Miller, the underlying command for them to leave was heard as they walked off without another word.

Lexa and Finn played a few more games but ended up sitting at one of the tables near the entrance. "So what did your friend mean when he said the Cullen's don't come here?" Lexa asked. She remembered Clarke saying they don't come for family reasons and finns friend bringing it up seemed weird, but she wouldn't divulge that piece of information. "So you picked up on that huh? Well there's this old legend about about our 'tribe' being descended from wolves. And the wolves greatest enemy were the cold ones," Finn told her. "The cold ones?" She asked. "It's just a story Lexa, they're supposedly monsters in the form of humans," he responded. "I promise Lexa, it's just some old camp fire story to get people riled up, nothing more, nothing less." 

Lexa was going to say something else but he phone buzzed signaling she had a new message. "That's my friends, it's time to go," Lexa said as she stood up. "It was fun running into you though, I'm glad we got to hang out after all these years, hopefully we can again," Finn said with what was supposed to be a charming smile and Lexa started to think that maybe he wanted to do more than just the usual hangout. "Yeah.. hopefully," Lexa said, with less conviction and enthusiasm that Finn had. 

He came in to give her a hug and she awkwardly patted him on the back and then Finn left. "So, how'd it go with you and pretty boy? Anything there?" Harper asked. "Never in a million years," Lexa laughed as the group all made there way towards the exit.

She said her goodbyes to the group as she got dropped off and headed inside. She had dinner with her father, went upstairs to check for any thing due tomorrow for school the next day. After Lexa got ready for bed and once she got situated, she drifted off into sleep. Her dreams consisting of a certain blue eyed blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time will be the bookstore scene and I might out the baseball scene in there as well, comment and let me know what I should do
> 
> Please please please comment! Your guys's comments help me out so much to progress this story along and your comments are greatly appreciated because they not only make the story better but they make the writing better as well!
> 
> Till next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! I’m so sorry I’ve been so busy lately that I haven’t had time to update and writers block can be a pain.
> 
> Anyway this chapter is the bookstore and diner scene, hope you enjoy!
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

Chapter 5

The next day when Lexa woke up she saw sunlight coming in through her window and knew that there would be no seeing the blonde haired beauty today. Trying to make light out of it, she thought that at least she would be able to pay more attention in the classes they shared. She had a tendency to switch her focus to the fact that she could feel Clarke's eyes practically burning holes in her neck.

As she was driving to school, Lexa couldn't help but think about what Finn had told her yesterday. Even though it did really seem like just another camp fire story Lexa had a feeling there was more to it than that. There was no way that it was coincidence that Clarke had said she couldn't go to Arcadia and then at the arcade Bellamy said the same thing. Something bigger was happening and Lexa wanted to find out what it is.

When Lexa got to school she still had a good 25 minutes before first bell so instead of going in search of her friends, she decided to go to the library to do some research on the story Finn told her. She started off with the tribe legends and went from there.

While she was researching she found the address for a bookstore in floukru that had a book on the tribe legends and decided to write it down for later.

She was so focused on researching site after site that Lexa didn't hear the first bell ring. She jumped when a librarian touched her shoulder and told her that she was late for first period. Lexa quickly apologised and hurried to class.

Lunch rolled around in which Lexa found herself in a conversation with Harper and Anya. "So I heard there's this new dress shop in floukru that's supposed to be really good, wanna go check it out?" Harper asked. "Sounds good, I need a dress anyway, might as well," Anya replied. "Can I tag along?" Lexa asked. This could be the perfect opportunity for her to go get the book and spend time with her friends. "Of course, we need your opinion," Harper stated.

\------

“How about this?” Harper asked. They had been at the dress shop for almost an hour and Harper and Anya had yet to find a perfect dress. “Looks awesome,” Lexa replied. She was engaged at first but she started to tune out. All she really wanted to do at this point was go to the book store and pick up the book from online.

“Come on Lexa, you’ve said that about the last five dresses, are you even paying attention?” Anya asked. “I’m sorry,” Lexa responded and she meant it. While she really wanted to get the book she didn’t want to ruin the day for her friends.

“It’s just that there’s this bookstore that’s really close and I ordered a book from there and I really want to pick it up. Can I go and get it then meet you guys for dinner?” Lexa proposed.

“Sure, but be careful,” Anya told her with a pointed look. None of them knew the area and the last thing they needed was a missing person. “I will but I doubt anything will happen,” Lexa said nonchalantly.

——

It didn’t take long for Lexa to reach the store. She paid for her book and started to head to the diner that the girls had discussed for dinner.

As she was walking back Lexa started to get the feeling that she was being followed. At first, she thought she was being paranoid. Although, when she turns around to check she saw two guys that had been checking them out earlier at the dress shop behind her.

Lexa sped up and took a few extra turns, but when she was walking through an empty parking lot she was surrounded by the two guys and the rest of their friends. 

“Hey pretty lady, where you running off to?” One guy asked. The were pushing her around in their group and were all clearly drunk, if the bottles in their hands didn’t already give them away.

“Just leave me alone!” Lexa said as she tried to walk away. The guys weren’t letting up and were getting a little too hands on. Just when Lexa thought that there was no way out a car sped straight towards them stopping super close and startling some of the guys. 

Before Lexa could worry more about her safety, Clarke walked out of the car. “That was a dangerous little manoeuvre you did there,” A guy told Clarke. “Let her go!” Clarke said.

Clarke was furious. How dare these guys treat Lexa like this. She was seriously afraid that she was gonna expose herself because she was so mad. “Get in the car,” She told Lexa harshly. She wasn’t trying to be mean but there was no calming her down right now.

Lexa jumped at Clarke’s tone but obeyed. She got in the car and Clarke followed swift. Instead of backing up, Clarke drove forward which caused most of the guys to fall down from tripping themselves. 

Clarke sped off going as fast as possible without losing control. She was gripping the steering wheel so hard dents were starting to form where her fingers were. “Could you maybe slow down?” Lexa asked. 

If she wasn’t afraid for her safety before she was now. Clarke was weaving in and out of the cars at such a rapid speed Lexa was surprised they hadn’t crashed.

“Distract me so I don’t go back there and rip there heads off!” Clarke said. “Maybe you should put your seatbelt on,” Lexa replied. If they were to crash, which was seriously a possibility at this point, then Clarke would fly through the window. Clarke just laughed, “You put your seatbelt on.”

They drove in silence for a while until the AC was getting to cold for Lexa. “Ok, I’m too cold for this,” she said as she reached for the AC knob. Clarke reached for it at the same time and when their hands touched, Lexa recoiled hers. “You’re hand is so cold!” Lexa exclaimed. Clarke didn’t respond.

They arrived at the diner not long after to see Anya and Harper walking out. “Lexa! Where the hell have you been!” Anya yelled. “Yea, we’ve been worried sick but we were starving so we decided to eat without you,” Harper added. 

“I’m sorry we caused you to worry, I ran into Lexa at the bookstore and we just got talking and lost track of time,” Clarke replied sweetly. “Oh we know what that’s like. We’re glad Lexa has other friends her to talk to. You coming Lexa?” They asked as they started walking towards their car. 

“I think I should stay and make sure that Lexa gets something to eat,” Clarke responded for her. Lexa would’ve been offended for someone answering for her but she was still shocked from the events that transpired earlier. “Ok, see you later guys!” The girls said as they left.

——

“Are you sure you’re not gonna eat anything?” Lexa asked. They had been there for 20 minutes and Clarke had yet to order anything. “Not hungry,” Clarke mumbled, lost in thought.

How did you know where I was, were you following me?” Lexa asked after Clarke didn’t make any move to talk. She had been think about it since she got in the car and she couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“Would you stop asking questions if I said yes?” Clarke shot back. Not wanting to go into anymore detail.

“Nope”

Looking Lexa in the eyes for the first time since they got to the restaurant, Clarke saw no sign of her backing down. She sighed. “Listen, I feel this...connection to you. It’s like you’re a magnet, I’m drawn to you and I don’t know how to stop it. And when I heard what those sorry excuses of human beings were thinking I lost it.”

“Hold on,” Lexa started, “What do you mean by you heard their thoughts?” Clarke froze, seemingly registering what she said while she was in her tangent.

Finding that there wasn’t a way out of this, Clarke gave in. “I can hear the thoughts of everyone in this place, except for yours.”

“Is there something wrong with me?” Lexa asked. Looking around as if she could find the answer by physically searching for it.

“I tell you I can read minds and you’re worried because I can’t read yours?” Clarke asked in amusement and disbelief. Never in all her years had she met anyone so intriguing.

“If you can really read minds, tell me what everyone in here is thinking,” Lexa demanded. Sceptical in believing if Clarke was either telling the truth or making a joke.

“Alright, let’s see what we got here,” Clarke started. She stealthily pointed to a booth and started her analysis.

“Money, sex, sex, money, money, fish,” Clarke and Lexa burst out laughing at the last one.

“I’m glad you told me,” Lexa said. Glad to know that Clarke trusted her enough to tell her her secret.

“Like I said, I’m drawn to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please share feedback, you guys really do help me a lot now only with the plot but with my writing style as well. What scene do you guys feel I should do next? Or, do you have any new ideas? As I said before I don’t want this to be a 109% copy of twilight with different names. 
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
